


She Tastes Just Right (Sweet Like Tennessee Honey)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Waverly, F/F, Kisses, Nicole has a crush, cop nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Nicole has had a thing for her friends sister for a while now...She was just taking a while to make her move.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	She Tastes Just Right (Sweet Like Tennessee Honey)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago and I meant to post it, but here it finally is! I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title comes from American Money by BORNS.

Nicole Haught was a bit of a disaster.

At least, that was what Wynonna Earp told her on a nearly daily basis, and Nicole was inclined to believe her because Wynonna could be described as a lot of things—scary, blunt, determined, stubborn, intimidating as hell—but liar was not one of them.

"Okay—this is bullshit," Wynonna stated, scrunching up her nose and then reaching over to click her fingers in front of Nicole's face.

"Huh—what?" Nicole frowned, snapping out of the little day-dream that she was having and looking back at her partner. "What?"

"I've literally been talking to you for the past ten minutes about our case, and you have not heard a single word," Wynonna replied, raising her eyebrows and giving her a pointed look.

Nicole's mouth dropped open in an offended expression.

"Wh—I _have_ too! I heard—you said that we should have a look at the coffee shop, the place that his bank accounts show he goes at least twice a week!" Nicole protested.

"That was _twenty_ minutes ago—even longer than I expected!" Wynonna rolled her eyes, but she did it fondly.

Wynonna rolled her eyes a lot, so it was good when she did it fondly, especially since it only was for a couple of people.

"Can you just go over there? Go over there and hit on my sister and tell her that you want to have her babies and then you guys can hook up and maybe then you'll pay attention to me when I'm trying to talk to you so we can actually try to solve this case?" Wynonna said, her tone exasperated.

"Wh—I don't want to have her babies!" Nicole hissed.

Wynonna didn't look as though she believed her.

"I _don't_!" Nicole insisted.

"Whatever, but can you do the rest of that shit? Go over there, hit on her, hook up and then get back to what's important— _me_!" Wynonna tapped her empty beer bottle as well and gave her a smirk. "And while you're up there, can you get me another one?"

Nicole made a face, but she slid off the wooden bar stool she was on and looked toward the bar.

Where Waverly Earp was.

Gorgeous, sweet, caring, beautiful Waverly.

Nicole had lived in Los Angeles for a long time and she had dated a fair number of beautiful woman, but none of them held a candle to Waverly, with curling hair and full pink lips and inquisitive eyes.

And it wasn't even as if they hadn't _talked_ or even _kissed_ before, so it wasn't as though she had her up on some imaginary pedestal.

It was a very _real_ pedestal.

There had been Christmas drinks at Doc Holliday's flat last year, Wynonna's boyfriend, and maybe Nicole had had a few too many drinks and Waverly might have had a few too many as well, and they had ended up in the bathroom hat the same time, underneath the mistletoe, and there had been some kissing.

With tongue action.

And then Nicole had been freaked out the next morning when she had woken up and remembered what had happened and she had barely managed to string three words together when in Waverly's presence since.

That had been three months ago.

"Detective Haught," Waverly greeted her when she got to the bar.

She was wearing some kind of cut off shirt that showed off her toned stomach, and a pair of jeans that were slung low on her hips, and her hair seemed a little curlier than usual...And it looked softer as well...

"Nicole?" Waverly was smiling and Nicole blinked as she realized that Waverly was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, uh—sorry, what?" Nicole felt her cheeks begin to redden and she knew Wynonna was right.

She _was_ a disaster.

But at least she had managed to get more than three words out !

That was _something_ to be proud of.

"I asked if you could help me with something in the back," Waverly repeated with a gentle smile, her eyes dancing, and she jerked her head over to the two other girls who were working behind the bar with her, who were serving other customers. "They're kind of busy at the moment."

"I'd love to!" Nicole blurted out, jerking her head in about twenty nods, which was just a _touch_ excessive.

"Great," Waverly gave Nicole one of those big, warm smiles that Nicole felt right down to her toes and then point to the gap in the bar for the taller girl to come back.

Nicole almost tripped over her own feet to get around to the other side of the bar, and when she looked back at the table where she and Wynonna had been sitting, and her partner was face palming.

Nicole straightened up and quickly followed after Waverly.

The back room was a little dark, the only light coming from a naked bulb that was hanging down in the middle of the room, and Nicole screwed up her nose as she looked around, trying to figure out what it was that they were looking for.

Except then Waverly stopped short and Nicole almost smacked right into her.

Waverly's smile was gone, and there was an expectant look on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"You've barely talked to me since Christmas," Waverly said, cutting right to the chase. "And I was wondering when it would start again," she tilted her head to the side. "The talking, the awkward flirting, the banter—you know, because I finally thought that we were getting somewhere and then—"

She was cut off because Nicole suddenly stepped forward, closing the gap between them and lifting a hand to cup Waverly's face with her hand, her thumb brushing against Waverly's soft cheek and the shorter girl's eyes widened as she fell quiet, waiting for whatever the next move was.

"Can I kiss you...Again?" Nicole asked quietly and Waverly's dimples appeared as her lips began to tip upwards, but then she bit down on her lower lip to try and stop herself from smiling too big.

" _Yes_ ," she replied, and then Nicole was leaning and brushing her lips over Waverly's.

It was chaste and soft, because Nicole really wasn't sure what kind of pace they were going at, so she wanted to keep it short and sweet.

Well— _no_ , she didn't want to keep it short and sweet, but she wanted to make sure she was going at a pace that Waverly was comfortable with.

But then Waverly was pushing up on her toes and one hand was on Nicole's shoulders while the other was going to the side of Nicole's neck and she was deepening the kiss, her lips opening and parting Nicole's with hers.

Nicole gasped as Waverly's tongue touched hers, and then she wasn't even sure if she could feel her legs anymore because Waverly tasted like strawberry and honey and her tongue was dancing with Nicole's—not exactly taking control, but definitely nudging Nicole in the direction that she wanted to take.

Nicole's hands fell to Waverly's hips, drawing her forward so that their bodies were pressed together and Waverly made a little sound that made Nicole's eyes roll back into her head behind her eyelids.

Waverly was the one who pulled back first, but she leaned in for one last kiss and nuzzled her nose against Nicole's before landing back flat on her feet.

"You're not going to run off and barely speak to me and act like this never happened?" Waverly teased lightly and Nicole made a face.

"Well...To be fair, I never pretended like it didn't happen...That was _why_ I ran off and could barely to speak to you," Nicole corrected the smaller girl and Waverly let out a giggle that sounded so beautiful over the music and talking that was loud outside of the store room.

"How about you wait around for another hour or so? I know my sister is always down to have a few more drinks, so she'll keep you company. Then my shift is over and we could...Go out for dinner," Waverly suggested, eyes glittering.

Nicole answered by leaning in and kissing her again, tasting the sweetness of Waverly on her tongue before pulling back and nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
